iWill Always Love You
by MyPassionateMusician2
Summary: This was the moment Freddie was waiting for. The moment where he could pour all of his emotions out and tell her why he did it. He had wanted this to happen for the longest time, but not like this. She wasn't supposed to have her heartbroken.


So this is my FIRST ever iCarly fanfiction. It's only a oneshot. I'm working on another story but I want to see how this oneshot works out and see if I should continue. First, I want to say, I am a Seddie fan. So if I do decide to keep doing iCarly fanfics...it will all be seddie. Just forewarning any creddie shippers out there. Now, this one is called iWill Always Love You. It's pretty short but this is just to recieve feedback so I know if I should continue with the story I'm working on now. SO PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly

* * *

><p>iWill Always Love You<p>

Sam ran out of the apartment building into the parking lot with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Freddie quickly ran after her hating himself. "Sam, please!" He pleaded calling out to her.

Sam didn't stop. She hated him! She hated for what he did to her. She just wanted to keep running until she was out of that place; until she was out of Seattle. How could he do that to her? Did he really hate her that much? It had only been a year ago when they stood in front of that elevator saying they were in love with each other. "Please, Sam!" Freddie tried again. "Just stop running. Can't we talk about this?"

He finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She spun around quickly breathing heavily. Freddie could now see how hurt she was. But he could also see how beautiful she was. Her cheeks were red; flushed. Her blonde hair was dancing in the air along with the wind. The tears in her eyes made them sparkle with the reflection of the moonlight. Freddie had to remind himself to breathe as he stood there stunned once again by her beauty.

Sam looked at Freddie trying her hardest to hate him. She wanted to punch and scream at him. But all in the same, she wanted to hold him closely and never let go. Never in her life has she ever felt this way before. The mixed emotions were tearing her apart inside. Her heart didn't know which way to go. "There's nothing to talk about," Sam choked out. She could hear her own voice quiver.

Freddie sighed in defeat. He was searching for words inside his head to explain himself, but nothing was coming to him. How could he have thought of so many ways to say this to her before, and now come up blank? He wished he could just kiss her and everything would be ok. That he would tell her how he felt, and she would feel the same way. But that was impossible. After the earlier events, she could never feel that way towards him again. Knowing that shot an arrow straight threw his heart, and he felt like dying.

Sam turned away again about to run off, but Freddie caught her arm. She turned around again, making sure she showed no other emotion other than anger. She hated when Freddie saw her crying. "What Freddie!" She yelled at him. "What do you want from me? Haven't you already done enough?"

"I," Freddie paused searching for the words, "I didn't mean for it to go this far." He tried grabbing her hand but she pulled it away quickly.

She chuckled bitterly at him. "I don't understand you sometimes," she said. "I didn't do anything to you! There was no reason—"

"I know that, Sam!" He yelled back, now angry also. "And you're right. You don't understand. You don't even care to understand what I'm going through."

Freddie turned away from her for a second to collect himself. He could feel his feelings about to explode from his heart and out his mouth, but he couldn't let that happen. He needed to keep himself together. Facing Sam again, Freddie took a deep breath. "I hate Ben," he said softly. "I don't like him at all."

"Obviously," Sam scoffed.

Freddie took another deep breath. _'Keep it together,' _he thought to himself. "Look, I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make up for anything but I truly am sorry. I just…didn't know he meant that much to you."

It stung when he said those words. Sam sniffed again trying to hold back the rest of the tears. The truth is, Ben didn't mean that much to her. Of course, she didn't realize that until that very moment. To be honest, she wasn't really all that mad at Freddie.

She went to the party and got drunk by her own freewill. Of course, Freddie was the one who crawled in bed with her, and made it seem like they just…well you get the picture. That's when Ben walked in, not believing a word Sam had said, and broke up with her.

"I just want to know why," she whispered, not able to speak up any louder.

This was the moment Freddie was waiting for. The moment where he could pour all of his emotions out and tell her why he did it. He had wanted this to happen for the longest time, but not like this. She wasn't supposed to have her heartbroken. He wasn't supposed to be the one who caused it either. Freddie just shrugged, not knowing what else to say. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't tell her the truth. She wouldn't understand anyway.

Sam scoffed again when he shrugged. Did he really have nothing else better than that? She couldn't believe. He had went through all of this, and he couldn't even give him a good enough reason as to why he had done that to her. It had been going on for months. Every time they would be alone, Freddie would tell Ben something about Sam; something that wasn't true. She had heard that he had told Ben she had cheated on Freddie with some other guy.

There were plenty of others but that one hit her hard. Not just because Freddie lied, but because it brought up old memories of their relationship. She didn't want to think about that anymore. She thought she was over the break up. She thought she was over him. "Oh, come on Freddie," she said with a lot more confidence than she had. "I think we both know what you want to say."

"What are you talking about?" Freddie said obviously confused.

"It has nothing to with us right?" She said. Freddie rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. "You were just looking out for me. Or, some old emotions got stirred up and it was temporary insanity."

Freddie tried his hardest to keep his secret from her. "Sam I—"

"No, it's ok, Freddie. I don't have to understand. Just tell me one thing. Why go through all the trouble?" Freddie's heart started racing. "Why do you even care?" Then his blood started pulsing. "Why did you do this to me?"

Sam shouted the last thing at the top of her lungs. Freddie couldn't take it anymore. He mustered up all his courage and grabbed Sam by her shoulders, brought her closer, and kissed her with everything in him.

Sam was shocked she couldn't even kiss back. She stood there holding onto his broad shoulders, hoping this would never end. For Freddie, it seemed like everything that he had been holding inside for a year, had been unleashed, and he loved the feeling. He wrapped his arms around her body and brought her even closer, deepening the kiss. Finally, Sam's brain started working again and she was able to kiss back with everything in her.

Oh, how both of them had missed these moments. These were the moments where no one else existed, the world faded away, and the only thing left was the two of them. Reluctantly, Freddie pulled away only slightly to where they're lips were almost touching. "Because I still love you Sam Puckett," he whispered against her lips. "I never stopped."

He kissed her again, only this time, with more love than passion. It was a soft, gentle and sweet kiss. Sam started crying, not even realizing it. Freddie pulled away and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I am so sorry," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"Freddie…" Sam started, but she was such an emotional wreck at that moment, she couldn't make the words come out.

"I know," Freddie said. "I know you don't feel the same. But I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I thought I was over you, but when Ben came along it just drove me insane. I loved that someone was making you happy. I just hated the fact that it wasn't me. I am so sorry for everything I put you through. I'm also sorry for that kiss. Look, I'll leave you alone and get out of your life it you want me to. But at least now you know."

Freddie kissed her one more time, lightly on the cheek. He started to walk away towards the apartment complex when he heard Sam say, "I never stopped loving you either."

He turned around with an excited smile on his face. "What did you say?"

Sam looked up at him and quickly wiped the rest of the tears away. She took a deep breath and continued. "Ever since we broke up, I have been trying to get over you. When I met Ben I thought he would be the perfect distraction. But you were always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul." She walked up to him and caressed his cheek. "Freddie…I still love you too."

With that, they both kissed each other with more love than most people would experience in a lifetime. After a moment they finally pulled way.

"I will always love you," they both whispered.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. Again please review so I know what you think. And for you seddie shippers, the story I'm writing is called iWant Sam Back..so yeah. lol. PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
